


True love

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: paranormal physic earth girl (Clara reborn) from this dimension and Doctor romance. Her abilities are increased through previous trauma to the point where it's making her sick. After watching Doctor Who She opens a portal and Teleports to Doctor for help and he takes care of her and then they save his dimension together. sex in story but not primarily.





	1. Chapter 1

Quantum physics states that there are many different dimensions. Different realities. It also states that our thoughts shape the world and that anything that can be thought of is actually reality just in different dimensions. This theory would therefore suggest that any tv show, movie, book and so on ever created is in fact reality just not necessarily in this dimension. 

It is also possible for people's minds to become linked in what's called a psychic connection. I was born to this world but my mind became linked with my true love's (Doctor) through psychic connection. 

Well maybe I should catch you up a little bit by telling you about me. I first started developing psychic abilities when I was 15. (Every psychics ability list is slightly different like my husband has the ability to read people's mind which I don't have). 

I can't for see everything at will (wish I could would have saved my ass a lot of trouble not to mention hello lottery) but it don't work that way. I get feelings sometimes, intuition most people would say. And sometimes I get dreams. Dreams that are in part real and part not it will then be up to me to guess what is and what isn't real or if it is even a psychic dream at all. Although psychic dreams do tend to have a different texture then none psychic dreams.

When I became 18 I learned how to slow down and speed up time. I can't reverse it and I can't jump way to the future but I can slow down minutes or even a couple of hours. I'm also very empathic, have been my whole life, I can sense and be affected by the emotions of those around me. To the point where I can become very physically sick if I'm around to much negativity for too long. Speaking of sick being a strong empath I also learned when I was 18 to heal peoples sicknesses and injures with my mind but to do so greatly drains me more so depending on the severity. 

And I also started to be able to control the elements make an area colder or hotter and cause a pre-existing flame to flicker one way or the other depending on the direction I want it to go or slightly grow or shrink depending on what I want it to do. Or make the rain hold off just long enough to get into the building without it raining on me. Couldn't move objects or actually make elements appear though at that point, didn't have enough practice and it requires a great deal of control that I didn't have at that time, but I did have the potential. 

Anyways meet my abusive ex boyfriend when I was 22. And stayed with him till I was 26. The man put me through hell. And well trauma has a way of increasing psychic abilities but it will also make them very unstable. And so I developed PTSD, depression, anxiety. All of which is to be expected for all people being abused but it affected me psychically as well. My powers grew and grew until i could no longer control them. The mortal earthling body is simply not compatible with that much psychic power. It's like using to much electricity on one power grid. It will become unstable overworked and eventually crash. Certain races have natural ways to protect themselves from this happening and can handle more. Like time lords for instance are physically compatible with psychic abilities. Earthlings though not so much which is why the part of the brain which governs that stuff is usually blocked in earthlings. We can't use it safely so it's shut off to prevent us from using it dangerously. But sometimes this part of the brain becomes  
Unblocked and if it become too strong like with me It basically destroys you. And if I hadn't meet Doctor when I did I probably would have died. 

When I was 26. My parents began to notice my physical being was being destroyed and while they didn't know the full reason, the part about the abilities and honestly I didn't know that part either, the knew part of it had to do with abuse so they begged me to leave my ex. I moved in with them and spent the next two years going to doctors who treated me well enough for the emotional damage but couldn't figure out why I was physically sick. I had a high heart rate, seizures, and kept passing out. Even went to specialists. But they all said no seizure activity in the brain, no logical reason for symptoms, and they didn't know why I was sick. But then again earthlings don't know much about the paranormal so I guess it's understable that they wouldn't realize why i was sick.

When I was 29 I started watching Doctor who and I guess that opened the connection because shortly after I started watching the show I had a dream about Doctor. Only the dream was not actually dream. Some how  
I had teleported to him. 

The first night I went to that dimension, He was standing at the council working with some controls. And I was teleported to him. He turned around sensing he wasn't alone and asked who I was and how I got there. He was in the middle of space it shouldn't have been possible for anyone to just come in like that. I replied "dreaming a good dream for once I guess :) usually I have nightmares so this is a great improvement so far." He said "this isn't a dream but I guess that means you don't know how you got here. So you can start by telling me who you are." And I so I introduced myself wondering if I was dreaming or not on one hand of course a dream would say it's not a dream but on the other it really didn't feel like any dream i had before. 

I was about to tell him more but then I started feeling dizzy again and I collapsed to the floor saying "I'm sorry I don't feel so good" Doctor's eyes went wide with worry and he quickly takes me into his arms trying to check my vitals. Heart rate was again way to high. Moments later he realized what was wrong and he told me to focus on him and try to relax. I did what I was told. And my heart rate quickly steadied out to meet the rate of his hearts. Which is slightly faster than earthlings but still within safe earthling heart rate limits. My mind also becomes clearer then it's been in years. It was like as if my body was calming down after had just been drowning. He asked if I felt better and I said that I did feel much better. He then told me what was happening to me and said that he had psychically merged our minds so that he could use his physical capability to handle the power to allow me to regain control over my powers so they wouldn't make me sick. He also warned that he could only do this if we were physically located near each other (like in the same building). And suggested that I become his companion and travel with him.


	2. Chapter 2

*warning: detail of past abuse. 

I agreed and he showed me to a spare room. It was still late so I needed to get back to bed. He got me one of the shirts left over from his last regeneration to wear as a nightshirt and told me that after I rested we would go shopping as I didn't have anything of my own. He then went back to finishing whatever he had been doing when I showed up and then get to his own bed. 

Early that morning he woke up to the sounds of my screams. Not the best way to wake up, house guest screaming, but it couldn't be helped like I said I have bad nightmares this dream would not be an exception. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes thinking 'I better find out what got her screaming like there a Dalek on the tardis whatever it is more than likely part of the trouble she been having.' He goes into my room seeing me thrashing dangerously and random objects around me shaking with paranormal energy. He swore angry at whoever or whatever caused me to be in so much pain I was having a sleep terror. Then quickly took a deep breath calming himself, anger was not going to help the situation and I might have woke up and thought it was directed at me and he didn't want that. He sat down next to me and gently rocked me to try to get me to wake up. This just causes me to scream harder not waking up and I said "no Chris please, not again." Doctor had to quickly stop himself from getting even angrier at this unknown Chris. If He wasn't trained at controlling his own emotions during situations by years of fighting   
He probably would have lost it. Staying calm he uses his connection with me to mentally calm me down putting himself in my dream throwing dream Chris off of me and taking my hand in the dream guiding me out of the dream version of the house I used to live in with Chris. Having left the house I woke up.

I took a deep shaky breath trying to calm my breathing. He says "that's it relax its ok now I got you." He holds me for a while longer before offering to make me some tea. My throat was sore from screaming and I knew tea would make it feel better so I said "yes thank you." He got some tea and came back seconds later explaining "tardis makes any food and drink you want by herself. She knew I was thinking about getting you some and made it just in case, even before I mentioned it. You want anything she will fix for you." 

We sat drinking the tea for a moment then he said "now this is probably hard so if you don't want to talk about it it's ok. Or with your permission i could read your memories and know what happened. But I want you to trust me and it would help your treatment a lot if you let me know what happened that made you so sick. That kind of paranormal energy only happens in psychic earthlings because of trauma and well with the sleep terrors I know for sure somethings hurt you bad" 

I said "it's ok..I'm used to talking about it had a therapist back home. It helps to talk to about it and the abused women's groups are really great to taught me the difference between a good man and a ass they did. Course it would be nice if someone would teach women that before they have a problem maybe then they could have a better chance at not getting abused in the first place, he made me do things bad things and things I didn't want to do and if I didn't then he would attack me...he started out so nice for the first year course I know now there was a lot of small signs that he was just being nice to get me In a position where he could get me to do anything for him. About a year after we started dating he started to hit me and force me to do intense sexual activities I didn't like and he would make me do such bad things, even some criminal things...he would say if I really loved him that I would do what I was told and that he would leave me if I didn't and said no one would ever love me but him and If he left I would be alone. And I was so scared to be alone...one day he came home he was really mad, he had a terrible day and when he had a bad day he made me have a bad day to, only that day it was a lot worse, he came home and he strangled me that was the first time I had a seizure..the seizure unnerved him so bad that he threw me on our bed and left me there and left the house but it saved my life so I guess at least that one wasn't all bad. But I have been away from him for a while now and I still have them and recently I have been passing out and having bad heart rate to...Medicine helps the emotional stuff a little to but with the paranormal stuff and sleep terrors nothing the doctors can really do for that." 

Doctor replied "well unfortunately there is some things your planets still hasn't really got a grasp on yet, the paranormal being one of them, but that's ok I'm here for you now. I will help you with that, stay with you, and protect you, and you can talk to me about anything I won't blame you or judge you or anything and I won't leave you, we all do things we regret especially when there are extenuating circumstances or other people influencing our decisions he was a very bad man by the sounds of it and you only did what you had to in order to survive. There isn't anyone in the universe throughout all of time that hasn't done something they regret. You just got to try to do the best you can, be the best you can be, and try to do as much good and create as little damage as you can. I have done lots of things I regret to and I'm a time lord I have lived for 900 years and I'm still making mistakes so you shouldn't expect yourself to be perfect when your only, I'm guessing, in your late 20s..seems like we all got a story to tell maybe I will tell you some of mine one day but for now we got to get you feeling better and as for medicine I got a friend her names Martha she's a medical doctor, write down the names of the pills and your dosage and I will get her to give you some." 

 

*please note touching someone or trying to wake someone up who is having a sleep terror is dangerous and most medical practitioners will strongly suggest not doing that. Doctor is a lot stronger then her though and is a time lord so anything she would accidentally do wouldn't hurt him very much but please don't try this at home.


	3. Who is she really?

We sit the tea on the nightstand and he asks "do you feel comfortable going back to bed you  
still seem tired." I replied "yes but can You stay with me i didn't want to be alone with the nightmares in my head." He laid down on top of the blanket and I spent the next couple hours sleeping in his arms. Him thinking how strange it was that despite normally not liking being touched all he wanted to do was hold me. For my part I had no further nightmares that night, instead dreaming of laying underneath the stars watching the clouds drift through the sky. 

Switch to Doctor pov *very important note I originally started writing with 10th Doctor in mind since I have decided to go in a slightly different direction with the story he is in fact 12th Doctor and story takes place relatively shortly after Clara has faced the Raven sorry about any confusion everything else still applies*

I woke up early that morning and decided to get us some breakfast. On my way to the kitchen I hear an alarm from the Tardis stating she had something important to tell me. So I turned and went to the monitor. Sexy told me that a familiar person, Clara, had returned to the Tardis and was requesting if I wished to set things up according to her known preferences. I spin around quickly wondering what was going on Clara was dead, I saw her died so how could she be here, I never been one to believe in ghosts. 

Seeing no one and knowing no one else was on board except my new companion Ashley, slowly realization dawned on me. How could I have been so stupid. Clara dies and then Clara is reborn it's what she does. Clara resurrects. Ashley is my Clara and she has returned to me. And this Clara she seems very comfortable with me and the look in her eyes when she told me she thought I was a great improvement over her usual dreams suggested she might even, dear Rassilon dare I hope, be attracted to me. That she wants me like I never stopped wanting her. I have a second chance. But I must go slow she doesn't remember being Clara, to her we have always just been tv characters, and i don't want to frighten the poor girl especially with her weakened condition.


End file.
